


Assistance

by Okumen



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious British English, Dubious Consent, Insults, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sort Of, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Nozel is stuck and Jack, being a good roommate, decides to help him out.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many other things that I ought to be doing right now, so of course I decided to just sit down and write some porn. Apparently I seem incapable of writing something purely sweet with these two asshats. I blame Jack. Mainly. It's not completely his fault.
> 
> Here you have [a list](https://www.anglotopia.net/anglophilia/british-english-the-top-50-most-beautiful-british-insults/) and [another shorter list](http://www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/2012/08/the-brit-list-10-stinging-british-insults) for the insults that they use, by the way. Though, I'm not British so I just have to take the lists' words for its accuracy.

A train passed by on the railway high above. Jack watched it run toward the inner parts of London, saw another pass it on the way out of the city. Double checking so he had not forgotten anything during his grocery run, Jack headed up the path to the slim two-story apartment that he lived in, crammed in wall to wall with two other just as cramped-looking buildings.

When he unlocked the door and opened it wide, Jack paused in the doorway. In front of him were the stairs to his slim two-story apartment, and by the stairs stood his roommate. Jack watched him for several long moments, seared the image of him into his mind. “Jack? Just help me out instead of staring.” Jack finally stepped inside the door, closing it behind him. His gaze was still locked on Nozel. “How the hell’d ya manage _this_?” he asked, running his gaze over the man, whose head was stuck between the poles of the stairs railing.

Nozel sniffed, a sound of someone not wanting to dignify a stupid question with an honest answer. “That is none of your concern, just help me out and I’ll let you go do whatever it is you do with your day.” He sounded haughty and uninterested in Jack’s affairs, just like a rich guy who had only just started living away from his family might talk to someone far below his station.

“Yeah? I’ll just go do whatever and leave you to your own concern, then.” Jack headed up the stairs. Before he could even pass him, Nozel had grasped him by a trouser leg, eyes peering up at him with a glare in them. “I asked you to help me,” he commented. Jack snorted, and he crouched down in front of the other man to get closer to his level. “Yeah right, sure you asked me. How many times do I gotta tell you I ain’t your damn servant, rich boy. Ask nicely, and I might consider helping you out.”

Nozel glared at him, and the stormy look in his eyes made a shiver of anticipation run down Jack’s spine. Fuck, he was gorgeous even when he was gritting his teeth, forcing harsh words back down and polite ones up. “Just. Would you help me. Please.” He looked as if he had just thrown up, and not just asked for help to get out of a tight spot. A deadly smile slashed across Jack’s face. He put a hand on Nozel’s hair, patted him on the head, and was met by a silent glare. “So you _can_ say please, I never would’ve guessed.” He stood back up, put down his grocery bag in the stairs, and stepped back down the steps. He heard Nozel’s voice call after him when he disappeared into the apartment. “Take it easy, man, I’ll be right back.” He pulled open a cabinet, fiddled around with the boxes in there until he reached the toolbox, and he returned with the electrical screwdriver in hand. “What the hell took you so long, you arsehole?”

The words made Jack stop in his tracks. He watched Nozel, his back and his rear end and his legs. Fuck. “Arsehole, huh? When you want me to help you? I could just leave you here, you know. Could get some peace and quiet if I stuffed your mouth.” Nozel winced as he hit his head against the balusters, as he tried to pull himself free. “You wouldn’t dare,” he growled.

“Actually, I _would_ dare. It’d be pretty satisfying. You talk so much shit all the time. This is pretty satisfying too, by the way. And,” Jack quieted, ran his eyes along Nozel’s body, and he felt another shiver run down his spine like electricity when Nozel shifted uncomfortably, as if he could sense his gaze. Jack took the last few steps forward. Raising his hand, he grasped at Nozel’s bottom. Nozel jolted, his head making contact with the baluster again. “What the devil, Jack?!” Jack squeezed one buttock with his long bony fingers, felt the firmness underneath the fabric of his tightly fitted trousers. “I was gonna say, and you got a pretty nice fuckin’ arse,” he drawled. “Jack you wanker, cut it out and just help me out.”

“Hmm..” Jack pulled his hand from Nozel’s rear, and stepped away. He heard the man let out a sigh of relief. But Jack wasn’t about to unscrew him just yet, not when he was being verbally assaulted like that. “No.” The sound of the electric screwdriver was loud in the sudden stillness, and Nozel’s voice was sharp in the silence. “What.”

Jack stepped back up behind him, and finally he pressed his hardening cock against Nozel’s rear end, rubbed it up against him. Nozel flinched in reaction to the sudden brazen touch, and he cussed Jack out. “I told you, you got a fine little arse.” Jack ignored the curses aimed at him. He jerked his hips forward, harder against Nozel’s backside. “Been wanting to shove my prick up in there to see if it’ll loosen you up since you first got here an’ opened that filthy little mouth a’ yours.”

Struggling against the rail keeping him in place, Nozel tried to both pull away from Jack’s touch, and push his head out. He succeeded in neither, particularly when Jack grabbed Nozel’s hips and shoved back up against him. “You ain’t goin’ anywhere, _darling_ ,” Jack told him. He slipped a hand against the front of his trousers, and he squeezed his cock through the fabric. “I see you’re already hard too. You got yourself stuck on purpose just for me?”

“Piss off.” The words were spat at him with venom in the voice. Jack grinned; he ran his hand along the contour of the penis he could feel under Nozel’s trousers, traced it out and rubbed at his knob head. “If I piss off, you’ll still be stuck here. Isn’t it much better to make use of the situation? I’ll fuck you good.” Hands reached down, tried to push away the hand grasping at his prick, and Jack caught Nozel’s hands with his as he leaned over his back. “I don’t think so, princess. Stay good and I won’t tie your hands behind your back or shove one of those precious scarves of yours down your throat.” But man he would look good with one of those fine scarves tied around his wrists. Maybe around his cock, too. “Twat,” Nozel growled out. Jack pressed his hands, Nozel’s still in them, against Nozel’s crotch, and he rocked his body up against him. “How about you wank yourself off, then? Maybe you’ll get away more easily that way. _Twat._ ” The look of indignation on Nozel’s face was glorious. And almost cracked with lust. Jack slapped him on the arse, causing Nozel to let out a startled yelp. “I don’t see your hands workin’.”

Jack saw the hesitation in Nozel’s movements, but Nozel obediently ran his hands along the front of his trousers, finally becoming a little more subdued. He was gritting his teeth and glaring at Jack all the while.

Freeing his own prick from his trousers and his underdrawers, Jack patted it against Nozel’s arse, received another dark string of curses, and he rubbed against the fabric of Nozel’s trousers. His gaze sought out the grocery bag on the stairs. He turned his attention back to Nozel’s buttocks, to the way the man’s elbows shifted and the sounds that he had started to make. Things that betrayed that he was just as horny as Jack was. Jack pulled away, and the sound of confusion coming from Nozel was simply one of the best sounds that he had ever heard.

Slipping around the rail and into the stairs, Jack put one knee on the carpeting, and shifted into a comfortable position right in front of Nozel. Nozel turned his gaze from the cock right in front of his face, and up to meet Jack’s eyes. The look in Nozel’s eyes only made Jack that much harder, and he grasped Nozel’s chin in an iron grip, keeping their gazes locked with each other. “Suck me off,” he told him. Nozel’s glare was only half as scorching as it would have been if he had started off with that. “Minger,” Nozel growled at him. Jack’s grin only widened at his roommate’s insult and attitude. “Tosser,” Jack retorted. Nozel, the picture of fallen from grace, bared perfect white teeth at him.

The inside of Nozel’s mouth was hot. His lips were soft, and his hand wrapped around Jack’s prick wouldn’t stop moving. He kept taking his head in his mouth, pulled away, took it back in. His gaze was cast onto the task, and it was a sight to be seen to be believed. Fuckin’ Hell. Jack slipped fingers into tousled pale hair, and he rocked his body to meet Nozel’s mouth and lips. Not yet, he told himself. A little longer. Nozel pushed himself forward as much as he could, shoulders pressing against the banisters, and Jack decided, fuck it. He grasped Nozel’s hair tighter between his hands, and he rocked more firmly into his mouth. Not all the way back, but much further than Nozel had previously taken him. Nozel braced his hands against the stairs, fingers curling into fists that pressed into the carpet. He tried his best to keep moving his tongue, as Jack kept uneven pace as he thrust into Nozel’s mouth.

He pulled out before he cummed, and he pulled back. He wiped a string of drool and precome from Nozel’s lips. They were shining with dampness, and he was fucking gorgeous.

Jack stepped out of the stairs, catching the grocery bag in his hand as he rose to his full height. Stepping in beside Nozel, he could see his slightly dazed expression, flushed cheeks, and shivering body. His cock was straining against the tight fabric of his trousers. “Lovely,” Jack murmured, as he took a few photos with the camera of his phone. Seriously, he looked fucking lovely. Fucking amazing. Jack wanted to fuck him so badly, right away. But not yet.

He slipped the man’s trousers down his bum, and man if it wasn’t fucking perfect. He let out an amused laugh, glee in the sound. “Commando, huh? You sure you weren’t just waiting to have someone fuck you up that arse?” Nozel glared at him, but probably couldn’t see him very well. “Prat. Arsehole. Tosser. Minger.” Jack laughed. He pulled down Nozel’s trousers a little bit further, and he slapped him on the arse. “Language, you wanker,” he reprimanded jokingly. Nozel groaned, and said nothing in response. He just gripped the balusters he was trapped between tightly in his hands. Jack pulled one of those hands away, and directed it to his prick. Nozel didn’t oblige right away, so Jack slapped him on the arse again, and Nozel’s hand started moving.

Jack pulled a bottle of lube from the grocery bag. He could hear Nozel hiss at the cold sensation when he poured some of it onto his skin, and he heard him groan when he prodded at his ring of muscles with a finger. Nozel jerked and let out a startled cry, when Jack pushed in two fingers all at once. His hand on Jack’s prick paused, and didn’t continue moving until Jack pulled his fingers back out and slapped him on the arse again. He pushed his lubricated fingers back into his arsehole, gently thrusting them in and out until Nozel was writhing at the touch. Then he added a third, and a fourth. “I think we’re good to go, darling,” he finally decided. At that point, Nozel was at a loss for words, his body shivering and twitching at the torturously slow touches inside his body. “You can let go of my prick now. Or maybe you don’t want to?” Nozel’s grip on his cock relaxed, and Jack took the few steps over to stand behind the man.

Coating his cock in a generous amount of lube, Jack slicked himself up as he watched Nozel shiver. He aligned himself with Nozel’s body, and he eased himself inside slowly, pulled back out at equally leisurely pace, and he stayed that way for a while, in and out at an even, calm pace. Nozel’s free hand grasped the baluster, and his cock was leaking so much precome that there was a little glistening pool of it on the floor.

Jack snapped his hips forward, and Nozel let out a startled cry. It was filled with pleasure. Jack saw his fingers whiten as he gripped the wood tighter in his hands, and Jack pulled out and snapped back in. Nozel let out another cry, and he scrambled for purchase as his hands slipped from the balusters. His nails dug into the stair carpet, and his body pushed back as much as it was able, meeting Jack in each thrust with eagerness.

Nozel came all over the side wood of the stairs, a long, drawn-out moan escaping him. He looked ready to collapse, but Jack’s hands and the stairs hept him up, as Jack continued to thrust. And continued to thrust and thrust. The man was fucking beautiful, and Jack was sure he was close to the edge, but to Nozel it must be an eternity as Jack continued to fuck him hard until he cummed inside of him. “Fuck,” Jack muttered in Nozel’s ear. Nozel was shivering like he had a fever, underneath Jack’s hands. “We gotta do that again, darling. It’d be a shame not to fill up your arse again, you know.”

“You-... barmy git..” Nozel breathed out on his rough breath. Jack grinned against the shell of his ear, gave it a little nibble, tucked himself back in and did up his jeans, and with a strong push to the side, he pushed aside one of the balusters that had trapped Nozel in the stairs for the past near two hours. He picked the man up into his arms, and he pressed a kiss to his lips. “You too, darling,” he practically purred as he headed up the stairs. “You were really good at that.”

Nozel’s lips twitched up in an exhausted smile. “Prat,” he muttered. “At least pull up my trousers first.” Jack gave him another kiss. “No use, I’ll just be takin’ them right off again. Was I any good? Your fantasy fulfilled?”

With a content sigh, Nozel rested his head against Jack’s shoulder. “You did great,” he complimented. “More trash talk next time. Maybe rougher.” Jack snorted, nudged the bathroom door open, and deposited Nozel in the tub. “Next time, I’m strapping you down to the dinner table while we’re waiting for our families to show up for some important dinner,” he declared. Both of them knew that something like that would never happen, of course. Not for real, at least. Jack pulled open a little box in the cabinet above the sink. He held it out to Nozel, who took his ring out of the box. Jack picked his own out, and slipped it onto his finger. They both knew that Jack had no family, and Nozel’s didn’t approve of their relationship. But it wasn’t meant to be for real, those scenarios. It was just for fun. Jack replaced the box and knelt beside the tub, at a height to give his husband a long, drawn-out kiss. Nozel leaned against the edge of the tub, returning the kiss with a tired but satiated gesture. “Not all bad an idea, for a ninny.” Jack snorted. “Yeah yeah, you knob, because yours ain’t fuckin’ weird too.” His husband had some wild kinks that could only be satisfied through roleplaying. Not that Jack was opposed to it, on the contrary. He had some wild kinks that could only be satisfied that way as well.


End file.
